His Life Give Me an Inspiration
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Lucy, seorang putri kaya raya yang memilih pindah ke sebuah kontrakan kecil demi cita-citanya menjadi seorang penulis. Tapi siapa tahu di sana ia menemukan beberapa keanehan. My first Sci-Fi. Warning: AU. Chapter 3: UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title** **:**His Life Gives Me an Inspiration

**Disclaimer** **:** Semua karakter dan sebagian besar penokohan dimiliki oleh mangaka** Fairy Tail **yaitu Om **Hiro Mashima**. Ada pun tema, latar/setting, dan alur cerita sepenuhnya dimiliki oleh **Author **cerita ini. Tidak ada keuntungan materiil apapun untuk author

**Genre** **:**Sci-fi; romance; mystery; hurt/comfort; friendship; poetry

* * *

**HIS LIFE GIVES ME AN INSPIRATION**

Hidup dengan penuh kemewahan mungkin merupakan impian bagi sebagian besar manusia di seluruh pelosok dunia. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang terkaya demi memuaskan kebahagiaan batin mereka. Tapi itu tidak bagi Lucy Heartfilia. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan kecil yang letaknya agak jauh dari keramaian Kota Roma. Padahal, seharusnya ia adalah seorang pewaris tunggal keluarga Heartfilia yang terkenal sebagai salah satu keluarga terkaya di New York. Namun, kenyataannya ia lebih memilih hal lain yang menurutnya lebih berharga, yaitu impiannya menjadi seorang penulis novel ternama. Karena itulah Lucy meninggalkan _Heartfilia residence_ demi mencari inspirasi untuk menulis novelnya, meskipun ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia tidak pernah menyetujuinya.

Ini hari pertama Lucy menempati tempat tinggalnya yang baru itu. Ia baru memindahkan barang-barangnya ke tempat di mana ia akan menghabiskan hari-harinya tersebut. Tempat itu sangat berantakan karena Lucy sama sekali belum menata rumah kontrakannya yang hanya memiliki empat ruangan itu. Barang-barangnya masih berserakan di lantai. Hanya ada beberapa barang yang sudah terletak pada tempatnya. Dapat dihitung itu adalah kasurnya yang telah ia letakkan di atas ranjang dan sebuah jam dinding yang baru saja digantungkannya tepat berseberangan dengan ranjangnya. Hal itu karena Lucy masih terlalu lelah untuk merapikan barang-barangnya, ditambah lagi dengan keinginan besarnya untuk langsung menulis.

Meskipun tidak ada ide yang terlintas di benaknya, Lucy tetap saja membiarkan dirinya terduduk di depan meja kayu yang terletak tepat di samping jendela kamarnya. Sesekali matanya melirik keluar jendela. Sunyi dan gelap. Hanya ada suara angin malam yang berhembus meniup gorden jendelanya sampai ke rambut pirang sepunggungnya yang terurai. Sesekali ia menguap. Wajah cantiknya terlihat lelah. Namun, dengan sekali tarikan napas ia langsung meregangkan tubuh langsingnya dan kembali fokus pada secarik kertas yang ada di hadapannya. Ia langsung menorehkan pena merah mudanya yang bertinta hitam di atas kertas putih itu. Sudah ia putuskan untuk menulis perasaannya saja saat ini sebelum ia mendapatkan ide untuk menulis cerita yang sebenarnya.

Jemari lentik Lucy terus saja menari-nari di atas kertas putih, menggoreskan noda hitam yang berbaris dengan rapi. Namun, hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena gadis itu tidak kuasa lagi menahan dirinya agar tetap terjaga sehingga ia tertidur di atas pangkuannya sendiri di atas meja. Tanpa ia sadari, hembusan angin malam yang melewati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar membawa serta karangannya sehingga kertas itu melayang menuju alam terbuka.

* * *

Iris cokelat kelam Lucy terbuka perlahan saat ia merasakan silau radiasi cahaya matahari. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya lalu melirik jam dinding sekilas. Lucy kemudian bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung menyambar handuk mandinya yang ia gantungkan di dekat pintu kamarnya, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar kecil untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit Lucy di kamar mandi, ia pun keluar dengan wajah yang tampak jauh lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Dihampirinya koper hitamnya kemudian ia menarik beberapa helai pakaiannya. Ia memakai kaos hijau dengan _sweatpants_ merah muda sebatas lutut, lalu ia berkaca dan menyisir rambutnya yang masih basah. Selesai dengan semua itu, Lucy langsung bergegas ke dapur untuk sarapan. Seperti biasa, pagi ini ia sarapan dengan sepotong roti.

Lucy beranjak menuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk mencari angin segar di luar rumah. Ia membuka pintu kemudian melangkah menuju halaman rumahnya. Dihirupnya udara bersih pagi itu untuk menenangkan diri sejenak. Lucy sangat menyukai panorama ini. Tidak menyesal rasanya ia tinggal di tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian.

Lucy teringat bahwa hari ini ia harus segera merapikan rumahnya. Ia berbalik untuk segera memasuki rumahnya kembali, tetapi langkah terhenti saat ia menemukan sebuah amplop putih tepat di bawah pintu. Lucy memungut amplop itu kemudian melihat-lihat kembali jalan di depan rumahnya. Ia tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda seseorang baru saja lewat di sana. Dengan perasaan yang masih bertanya-tanya, dibawanya amplop itu masuk bersama dirinya ke dalam rumah.

Sesampainya ia di kamar, Lucy meletakkan amplop yang baru ditemukannya itu di atas mejanya. Ia kemudian beralih kepada barang-barangnya yang berserakan dan bertumpukan dilantai, membuatnya menarik napas panjang. Rasanya tidak akan mudah baginya untuk merapikan rumahnya sendirian mengingat barang-barang bawaannya itu terlalu banyak.

* * *

Lucy baru saja selesai merapikan rumahnya saat langit berubah warna menjadi merah. Kini rumah kecil itu tampak rapi karena semua barang telah terletak di tempatnya. Lucy menarik napas lega. Tiba-tiba matanya teralih pada amplop yang ditemukannya tadi pagi. Ia mendekati mejanya, dibolak-baliknya amplop itu. Ia tidak menemukan nama pengirimnya ataupun nama tujuan amplop itu dikirimkan.

Lucy segera membuka amplop itu dan menemukan secarik kertas di dalamnya. Entah kenapa rasanya kertas itu tidak asing lagi baginya. Padahal ia yakin bahwa ini kali pertama ia melihat kertas itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, dibukanya lipatan kertas itu kemudian ia membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

Mata Lucy membulat saat ia membaca isi kertas itu. Ternyata kertas itu memang kertas karangan yang ditulisnya tadi malam. Ia sibuk mencari sesuatu di sekitar mejanya dan tersadar bahwa memang tidak ada karangan yang ia tulis tadi malam di sana. Ia sangat heran mengapa karangannya itu bisa berada di dalam amplop tersebut. Rasa penasaran mulai menjalar di benaknya. Sebuah ide untuk menulis pengalaman yang baru saja dialaminya mulai terlintas.

* * *

Selesai makan malam, Lucy langsung beranjak menuju mejanya. Ditariknya secarik kertas lalu dituliskannya pengalaman anehnya hari ini.

_Ini hari kedua aku berada di sini. Sebuah kejadian aneh mulai mendatangiku pagi ini saat aku tanpa sengaja menemukan sebuah amplop di depan pintu rumahku._

Lucy terus menulis hingga tanpa terasa malam telah larut. Meski telah merasa ngantuk, namun Lucy tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk terus menulis hingga ia tertidur lagi di atas mejanya, sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Beberapa saat setelah itu, tiupan angin kembali melewati jendelanya, menerbangkan karangan-karangannya seperti malam sebelumnya.

* * *

Lucy kembali terbangun saat merasakan silauan cahaya matahari. Dengan malas ia bangkit kemudian melangkah gontai menuju kamar mandinya. Selesai mandi, ia pun memakai kaos putih yang selaras dengan _sweatpants_-nya, kemudian bergegas menuju ke dapur. Lucy telah memutuskan bahwa agendanya hari ini hanyalah melanjutkan karangan novelnya. Karena itu, setelah selesai makan, Lucy langsung kembali menuju mejanya.

Sekali lagi Lucy terkejut karena ia tidak menemukan karangan yang ia tulis tadi malam di atas mejanya. Ia mencari-cari karangannya itu di sekitar mejanya, tapi tidak juga ia temukan. Baru ia tersadar bahwa kemungkinan karangannya itu diterbangkan oleh angin karena ia selalu lupa menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia juga menyadari bahwa kemungkinan karangan malam sebelumnya juga diterbangkan oleh angin sehingga ia menemukannya di depan pintu rumahnya. Tapi yang membuat ia penasaran adalah siapa yang memasukkan karangannya itu ke dalam amplop.

Di saat Lucy tengah memikirkan kejadian yang ia alami, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintunya diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Lucy langsung beranjak dari posisinya menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu itu dan didapatinya seorang gadis berambut biru acakan sebahu berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu bertubuh kecil, berbanding terbalik dengan Lucy yang bertubuh tinggi semapai. Usianya kira-kira seusia Lucy, memasuki dua puluhan. Ia memakai kaos _orange_ tanpa lengan dengan rok selaras sebatas lutut.

"_Buongiorno_1, Lucy..." sapa gadis itu.

"_Buongiorno_, eh... Levy!"

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik Lucy. Gadis yang dipanggil Levy itu juga ikut tersenyum, kemudian ia mengikuti Lucy masuk ke rumah setelah Lucy memberikan isyarat.

"Rapi sekali. Apa kau merapikan ini sendirian?" tanya Levy takjub.

"Menurutmu apakah ada orang lain yang akan membantu orang asing yang baru pindah ke sini? Ayolah, Levy! Kupikir kau akan datang kemarin untuk membantuku setelah aku menghubungimu dua hari yang lalu," ujar Lucy dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Maafkan aku, Lucy. Kemarin ada tugas kampus yang harus kuselesaikan, makanya aku tidak bisa datang membantumu," jelas Levy dengan nada menyesal. "Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau betah tinggal di sini?"

"Kau tahu sekali kesukaanku, Levy. Kau memilih tempat yang benar-benar cocok denganku. Aku senang sekali di sini. Udaranya sejuk. Suasananya tenang," sahut Lucy bangga.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ikut senang kalau kau suka."

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Meskipun sudah lama tidak bertemu, tapi kau masih tetap ingat kesukaanku,"

Levy tersenyum lebar, sebelum akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Ini kutemukan di depan pintu rumahmu tadi."

Levy mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sakunya, kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Lucy. Sebuah amplop. Lucy langsung mengambil amplop itu kemudian membukanya. Seperti yang telah ia duga sebelum membuka amplop itu, isi amplop itu adalah karangannya yang hilang.

Lucy langsung melirik Levy dan bertanya, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?"

Levy mengerutkan dahi, "aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku menemukan ini di depan pintu rumahmu sewaktu aku datang. Memangnya kenapa, Lucy?"

Lucy terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak berpikir.

"Sudah kali kedua ini terjadi," kata Lucy tiba-tiba. "Kemarin aku menemukan amplop seperti ini juga di depan pintu, dan isinya juga sama, karanganku yang mungkin terbawa angin. Hari ini kau yang menemukannya. Aku penasaran siapa yang melakukan ini."

Levy memperhatikan Lucy yang tampak tertekan, kemudian ia memberikan ide, "Bagaimana kalau kau mencari tahu saja siapa pelakunya?"

Lucy menaikkan alis. Ia sadar bahwa memang itu yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Malam harinya, Lucy melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Levy. Dengan sengaja ia menjatuhkan selembar karangan yang baru ditulisnya ke luar jendela. Kertas itu terbang tertiup angin, menghilang di kegelapan malam bertabur berbintang. Lucy kemudian mematikan lampu kamarnya, mengintip dari balik jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, tetapi belum ada juga tanda-tanda seseorang akan datang. Lucy sudah merasa lelah dan bosan menunggu. Apakah sebaiknya dia berhenti menunggu saja? Pikiran Lucy berkecamuk, sampai akhirnya otaknya sendiri yang memerintahkannya untuk tertidur. Akan tetapi, Lucy tetap bersikeras menahan dirinya, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan siluet seseorang di luar jendela kamarnya. Tapi sayangnya, pertahannya benar-benar sudah runtuh.

**TBC**

1 Selamat pagi

* * *

**Fiksi sains pertama Vinn. Gomen, akhirnya gantung. Tapi gak apa-apa, bentar lagi update kok (sebulan lagi, mungkin). Buat fics lain, nanti update-nya habis semesteran rencananya. Hahhh... lama sih, sebulan lagi.  
**

**Terakhir, mind to review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan. Dilihatnya langit masih gelap di hadapannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul dua dini hari. Lucy mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kemudian ia terkejut melihat apa yang ada di atas mejanya. Karangannya yang sengaja ia jatuhkan tadi ada dihadapannya. Lucy kemudian teringat pada apa yang dilihatnya sebelum ia tertidur. Ia bergegas menatap ke luar jendela untuk menemukan apa yang telah dilihatnya tadi.

**His Life Gives Me an Inspiration**

**Chapter 2  
**

"Bintang-bintang bergemerlap menerangi malam yang kelam. Hembusan angin seakan mengirim pesan untuk membawa hamba menemui seorang gadis yang terlihat mencari sesuatu."

Lucy dengan cepat membalikkan badan ke sumber suara yang membacakan puisi itu. Ia terkejut mendapati sesosok manusia tengah bersandar di dekat pintu kamarnya.

"_Buona notte_1,_ Ms. _Heartfilia," sapa sosok misterius itu.

Lucy sangat ketakutan, apalagi sosok itu kini melangkah mendekatinya. Dapat dilihatnya sosok itu adalah seorang pria, bertubuh lebih tinggi beberapa belas senti darinya, memakai setelan topi lebar khas Italia dengan rompi berwarna merah tua. Pada topinya terdapat bulu burung yang lebat menjuntai sampai ke punggungnya, lebih panjang daripada rambut pirangnya yang diikatnya ke belakang. Bagian belakang rompi merah tua yang dikenakannya itu mencapai lututnya, melapisi kemeja putih panjang di dalamnya. Di bagian bawahnya, pria itu memakai _jeans_ berwarna _cream_ dan boots hitam yang panjangnya menutupi hampir seluruh betisnya. Ia juga memakai kain yang menjadi dasi kabangsawanan khas Italia yang berlapis-lapis dari leher sampai ke yang paling berkesan adalah topeng merah tua yang dikenakan oleh pria itu yang menutupi mata sampai ke atas alisnya.

Pria itu tiba-tiba membungkuk dan membuka topinya ketika berdiri tepat di hadapan Lucy. "Perkenalkan, saya Rufus Lohr."

Lucy masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya masih gemetar. "K-. kenapa kau kesini?"

Sosok itu membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali memasang topinya. "Saya hanya memenuhi panggilan Anda, bukankah begitu?"

Lucy masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh pria itu. Selama ini ia pikir ia tidak pernah memanggil siapa-siapa datang ke rumahnya malam-malam seperti ini, apalagi orang itu tidak ia kenal dan berpenampilan sangat flamboyan.

"Sebenarnya saya tahu rencana Anda untuk mencari siapa yang meletakkan karangan Anda di depan pintu rumah, karena itulah saya sengaja memperlihatkan diri saya. Yah... mungkin memang sudah waktunya."

Lucy baru mengerti maksud perkataan pria itu sebelumnya setelah ia menambahkan. Berarti orang yang meletakkan amplop di depan rumahnya adalah orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya, Rufus Lohr.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, saya tanpa sengaja melihat selembar karangan terbawa angin dari sini," kata Rufus menjelaskan. "Kebetulan di hari ke dua saya juga menemukan benda yang sama berasal dari sini."

Rasa takut Lucy seakan-sakan lenyap tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya tidak gemetar lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa bahwa Rufus bukanlah orang jahat yang perlu ia takuti.

"Maafkan saya karena sudah membuat Anda penasaran, _Miss_," kata Rufus sambil membungkuk lagi.

Lucy berusaha tersenyum, kemudian ia membungkuk juga. "Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan karanganku."

Rufus hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi... kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Hn... saya hanya melakukan apa yang saya suka. Adakah yang salah dari hal itu?"

Lucy menggeleng. Sejenak keheningan mengisi dimensi waktu. Tidak ada yang berbicara, baik Lucy maupun Rufus.

"Se-sebenarnya... kau siapa?" Lucy akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, membuka kembali percakapan di antara mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Rufus berjalan ke arah jendela, membuat Lucy sedikit menjauh. Ia menatap bintang yang pada malam itu bersinar terang. Kedua lengannya ia letakkan dibelakang. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Saya bukan manusia," katanya tiba-tiba.

Lucy masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan pria itu dengan baik. Karena itu dia kembali bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

Rufus melirik Lucy yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apakah Anda benar-benar mau mendengar kisah saya?"

Lucy terlihat bingung sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk.

Rufus menarik napas dalam sebelum ia mulai bercerita. "Sebelumnya saya bekerja di _Oraci__ό__n Corp_ sebagai alat untuk mencari info mengenai kode rahasia perusahaan lain. Ya... bisa dikatakan saya adalah seorang pencuri informasi."

Rufus berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. Tampak ia tersenyum pahit. "Saya sadar bahwa apa yang telah saya lakukan itu salah, karena itu saya meninggalkan _Oraci__ό__n Corp_."

"Lalu... apa hubungannya dengan perkataanmu "Saya bukan manusia"?" tanya Lucy yang masih belum mengerti.

Lagi-lagi Rufus tersenyum. "Perhatikan!"

Dalam sekejap, pria itu menghilang dari pandangan Lucy. Lucy tercekat dan ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya, pria itu ternyata telah berdiri di depan pintu dari satu detik kemudian, Rufus telah kembali lagi berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Anda lihat, Saya bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Selain itu, saya juga bisa mengingat dengan cepat apa yang saya lihat. Semuanya terekam dengan baik di sini," Rufus menunjuk kepalanya. "Kemampuan ini benar-benar sama dengan kemampuan seekor elang."

Mata Lucy membelalak. Baru kali ini ia pernah bertemu dengan manusia yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kemampuan itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Sejak kecil saya sudah memilikinya, karena saya bukan manusia, tapi sebuah alat ciptaan," jawab Rufus. "Saat ini saya mungkin terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya, bukan seperti robot. Tetapi saya diciptakan tidak seperti manusia lainnya yang memiliki orang tua, melainkan saya diciptakan dari sebuah alat, sebuah teknologi."

Lucy dapat melihat raut wajah Rufus yang tampak muram. Kemudian ia mendekati pria itu. "Kenapa kau ke sini? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Rufus terkejut mendengar pertanyaan gadis gadis itu. Ia dapat melihat wajah cantik gadis itu terlihat prihatin.

"Saya tidak menginginkan apa-apa dari Anda. Tetapi ada satu hal yang mungkin bisa Anda lakukan," Lucy memperhatikan Rufus dengan baik sebelum pria itu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bisakah Anda menuliskan kisah saya? Saya ingin dunia mengetahui kejahatan _Oraci__ό__n Corp_, agar tidak ada lagi manusia ciptaan yang terlahir seperti saya lagi."

Awalnya Lucy agak ragu, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, "Iya, aku akan berusaha."

"_Gradiece_2," ucap Rufus. "Maafkan saya karena telah mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda. Sekarang sebaiknya Anda istirahat kembali._Un buon sonno_3, _Ms. Heartfilia._"

Dalam sekejap, pria itu menghilang dari pengelihatan Lucy yang masih tidak kemudian ia mendekati tempat tidurnya dan berbaring di sana. Ia menyadari bahwa ini kali pertama ia menempati tempat tidurnya itu selama ia tinggal di sana. Lucy menutup matanya sekaligus menutup kisahnya hari ini.

* * *

Lucy berdiri di depan pintu kayu yang berukuran normal. Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali. Levy membukanya dan menyapa Lucy terlebih dahulu sebelum Lucy sempat membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi. Levy kemudian mengajak Lucy masuk ke rumahnya yang kebetulan juga merupakan rumah kontrakan, sama seperti Lucy. Bedanya, rumah kontrakan Levy berada di tengah keramaian kota.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu datang jauh-jauh ke sini?" tanya Levy yang duduk bersila di atas kasurnya seraya menatap Lucy dengan serius, seakan-akan ia sedang menginterogasi seorang pelaku kejahatan.

Lucy sibuk memperhatikan ruangan pribadi Levy itu yang dipenuhi oleh ratusan susunan buku di lemari sampai-sampai ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Levy. Levy melambaikan lengannya di depan wajah Lucy yang membuat gadis itu tergelonjak.

"_Hello_... jadi dari tadi aku _dicuekin_ ya?"

Lucy tersenyum meminta maaf kepada temannya yang tengah memayunkan bibir itu. Kemudian ia berbicara.

"Levy, kau tahu tentang manusia elang?"

Levy mengerjapkan mata mendengar pertanyaan Lucy.

"Manusia elang? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku," pinta Lucy tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Levy sebelumnya.

Levy mengangguk, "Manusia elang. Yang kutahu dia adalah manusia berwajah seperti seekor elang. Ada beberapa orang _sih _yang katanya tanpa sengaja pernah melihatnya. Tapi kurasa itu hanya mitos belaka."

"Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang wajahnya seperti seekor elang?"

Levy mengangguk lagi. "Itu sih menurut beberapa orang yang katanya pernah melihatnya. Tapi aku kan tidak pernah melihatnya, jadi aku kurang tahu pasti tentang hal itu."

"Berwajah seperti elang. Tapi yang kutemui tadi malam..." Lucy berguman dan tampak berpikir.

"Apa kau menggumamkan sesuatu?" tanya Levy.

"Errm... Levy, apakah ada suatu teknologi yang bisa menciptakan manusia elang?" tanya Lucy yang lagi-lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan Levy.

"Mana kutahu. Tapi pada pada zaman ssekarang ini hal seperti itu bukan tidak mungkin lagi diciptakan. Melakukan peleburan antara gamet burung dan gamet manusia mungkin sudah bisa dilakukan dengan cara melakukan mutasi pada gen-gennya."

"Mungkinkah..." Lucy kembali lagi ke alam pikirannya. Levy hanya bisa menghembuskan napas keras melihat sahabatnya itu.

* * *

S_eorang pria misterius mendatangiku. Ia datang untuk menceritakan kisahnya ke padaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah mendengar kisahnya. Ia adalah seorang korban akibat perkembangan teknologi_.

Lucy menyelesaikan karangannya, kemudian ia menutup buku dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dan bersiap menutup harinya.

Kira-kira satu jam sudah Lucy terlelap. Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam. Seakan-akan merasakan kehadiran sesuatu, Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya gorden jendelanya bergerak-gerak ditiup angin.

_Tadi aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sini_, pikirnya.

"_Buona notte_, _Ms._Heartfilia," sapa seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

Lucy agak terkejut sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah Rufus.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Lucy.

"Maafkan saya karena saya telah mengganggu waktu istirahat Anda. Saya datang ke sini untuk menceritakan lanjutan kisah saya, untuk novel Anda," jawab Rufus.

"Tapi... kenapa harus malam-malam begini?"

Terdengar Rufus menghembuskan napasnya, "Hanya pada malam hari saya bisa berwujud seperti ini untuk bercerita kepada Anda. Pada siang hari, saya harus ke tempat di mana saya bisa memastikan tidak akan ada orang lain yang akan melihat saya."

Lucy teringat perkataan Levy tentang rupa manusia burung itu. Sekarang ia mengerti. Lucy mengambil posisi duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya. Ditunggunya Rufus memulai ceritanya. Rufus pun akhirnya bercerita sekitar lima belas menit lamanya. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Ia berjanji akan datang setiap malam jikalau Lucy tidak keberatan. Dan Lucy, ia tidak pernah keberatan akan hal itu.

* * *

_ Sudah satu minggu lebih ia datang ke tempatku, menemuiku dengan kejutan puisi-puisinya tepat pukul dua belas malam. Aku selalu menunggu kedatangannya. Malam ini bulan purnama bersinar terang. Aku masih menunggunya, meski sudah lewat dari waktu biasanya ia datang. Entah kenapa ia terlambat malam ini, atau mungkin ia tidak datang._

Lucy melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu pukul satu lewat. Ia menarik napas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Mungkin malam ini dia tidak datang," gumamnya.

Lucy siap berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sebelum akhirnya seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi muncul dari balik tirai jendela.

"Nyanyian penyair dari bulan merah, membuat seorang gadis menunggu lama sampai ia mati rasa."

Lucy tersenyum kearah sosok itu yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf, saya terlambat. Dari tadi saya mencari ini."

Sosok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya, setangkai mawar merah. Rufus menekukkan sebelah lututnya untuk memberikan mawar itu kepada Lucy, layaknya seorang pangeran yang memberikan mawar kepada seorang putri.

Lucy turun dari ranjangnya. "_Gradiece_, _Principe Rufus_4."

Lucy mengambil mawar itu. Dihirupnya aroma harum mawar merah itu sejenak.

"Malam ini saya akan melakukan sesuatu sebagai ucapan terima kasih saya atas kebaikan Anda selama ini," kata Rufus yang mengalihkan perhatian Lucy. "Maukah Anda berdansa dengan saya?"

Lucy agak terkejut. Wajahnya merona di kegelapan malam tiba-tiba. Rufus mengulurkan tangannya yang membuat Lucy melepaskan mawar yang digenggamnya dan beralih menggenggam tangan Rufus.

Gerakan Lucy mulanya terlihat kaku di balik piyama merah mudanya. Namun tak lama setelah itu, ia merasa rileks karena dihampiri oleh suatu perasaan, entah perasaan apakah itu.

"Jujur saja, setiap kali saya berada di dekat Anda, saya merasa tenang," aku Rufus tiba-tiba, membuat wajah Lucy kembali bersemu merah. "Apakah seperti ini rasanya berada di dekat ibu?"

Lucy sekilas tampak bingung memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Rufus, namun kemudian ia tersenyum. "Berada di dekat ibu rasanya jauh lebih tenang. Dulu sewaktu kecil aku selalu memeluk Mama ketika ketakutan. Ketika aku menyentuh Mama, rasanya semua rasa takutku tiba-tiba menghilang."

"Hn, kelihatannya Anda sangat mencintai Ibu Anda, benarkah begitu?"

Lucy terdiam. Irama langkah kakinya mendadak lenyap, membuat irama langkah Rufus ikut berhenti. "Aku sangat mencintai Mama. Tapi sayangnya Tuhan sepertinya jauh lebih mencintai Mama dari pada aku, sehingga ia membawa Mama kembali ke itu aku masih berusia lima tahun."

Raut wajah Lucy terlihat sedih memikirkan mendiang ibunya sehingga Rufus merasa harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuat Lucy menjadi seperti itu.

"Meskipun Tuhan telah memanggil Ibu Anda, tapi Anda masih jauh lebih beruntung daripada saya," kata Rufus, membuat Lucy mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pria itu. "Saya tidak pernah memiliki ibu karena saya bukan manusia."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau adalah manusia. Kau memiliki akal dan hati yang baik," ujar Lucy. "Dan aku juga yakin, kau pasti memiliki seorang ibu. Kau tahu, manusia berasal dari sel telur ibu yang tidak dapat dibuat oleh teknologi secanggih apa pun."

Rufus tertawa kecil, "Anda seperti seorang guru saja yang mengajari saya."

Lucy juga ikut tertawa kecil, kemudian ia tersenyum. Ketika itulah ia dikejutkan oleh Rufus yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"_Ms_. Heartfilia, ini pertama kali saya merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini. Setiap kali saya berada di dekat Anda, jantung saya selalu berdetak tak menentu seperti ini," aku pria itu. "Mungkin ini yang disebut cinta."

Lucy masih tak bergeming. Ia masih terlalu _shock_ sehingga ia tidak dapat memulihkan kondisinya kembali. Raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak.

Rufus kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. "Saya tahu, ini mungkin salah. Tidak sepantasnya orang seperti saya merasakan perasaan ini."

"Ti... tidak, kau tidak salah. Perasaan itu adalah anugerah dari Tuhan yang pasti dirasakan oleh setiap manusia. Itu menunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar manusia, sama sepertiku dan yang lain," Lucy kemudian tersenyum. "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertimu?"

Rufus nampak terkejut. Ini kali pertama Lucy melihat ekspresi wajah Rufus seperti itu. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu, pria itu tiba-tiba saja melepaskan topi dan topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan. Lucy benar-benar tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya. Tatapan mereka pun bertemu, _caramel_ bertemu _onyx_.

Lama bertatapan, membuat Rufus benar-benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu. Lucy menutup kedua matanya. Ia dapat merasakan deru napas Rufus yang panas semakin mendekati wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan di bawah sinar bulan purnama.

Rufus melepaskan Lucy beberapa saat kemudian. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamar Lucy. Sudah pukul dua lewat.

"Sebaiknya Anda segera istirahat, _Ms._ Heartfilia," saran Rufus yang tampak agak khawatir.

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja?" pinta Lucy. "Dan mulailah berbicara tidak terlalu formal denganku."

"Hn... Lu-Lucy," panggil Rufus agak ragu.

Lucy tersenyum. Pria itu hendak menjauh dan mengucapkan selamat malam, namun Lucy menahan lengannya.

"Temani aku, malam ini..." pintanya pelan, tapi terdengar jelas oleh Rufus.

Rufus mengangguk, ia mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh gadis itu. Ketika itulah mereka menghabiskan waktu sampai matahari benar-benar menggantikan bulan purnama.

**TBC**

_1 Selamat malam_

_2 Terima kasih_

_3 Selamat tidur_

_4 Terima kasih, Pangeran Rufus_

**Saya berhasil menyelesaikan chap. 2 sebelum waktu yang telah saya janjikan. Arigatou buat yang udah nge-review chap. 1 ya...**

**Udah tau kan siapa karakter cowoknya? Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin dic LuFus a.k.a RuCy a.k.a RuLu.**

**Terakhir, mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yooo… minna! Saya kembali update setelah lama hiatus. Terima kasih bagi yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin memang agak aneh pair nya Lucy x Rufus. Tapi ini fic RuCy bahasa Indonesia pertama lho! Hhe…**

**Saya update chapter terakhir. Jangan lewatkan ya…. :)**

**His Live Gives Me an Inspiration**

**Chapter 3: End**

Lucy terbangun saat telepon genggamnya bergetar. Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam, ia mengangkat benda berwarna keperakan itu. Ia terlonjak mendengar suara di seberang sana.

"Ya ampun! Levy sudah di depan rumah."

Lucy buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya, kemudian ia dengan cepat keluar kamarnya dan mendapati Levy yang tenagh berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Lucy, kau kenapa? Dari tadi aku mengetuk pintumu, tapi kau tak kunjung membukanya. Setelah kutelepon baru kau buka. Apa yang kau lakukan semalaman sehingga membuatmu benar-benar tertidur lelap sampai sesiang ini?" celoteh Levy panjang lebar.

Lucy terdiam. Ia mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bersama Rufus tadi malam. Sekilas, senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya yang kusut.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum," tanya Levy.

Lucy cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia kemudian mengajak sahabatnya itu masuk ke rumahnya.

"Bisakah kau menunggu di sini sebentar?" pinta Lucy. "Kamarku sedikit berantakan. Jadi..."

Perkataan Lucy terpotong saat Levy melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa berantakan sekali?" tanya Levy tampak tak menyangka melihat sekitar tempat tidur Lucy yang sangat berantakan. Kapas-kapas akibat robekan beberapa sisi tempat tidur dan bantal bertebaran di sana-sini. Juga terdapat banyak sekali jejak sepatu di lantai kayu ruangan itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?"

Lagi-lagi Lucy menggeleng. "Ti-tidak. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

Levy memandang wajah sahabat pirangnya itu. Tanpa sengaja, ia melirik setangkai mawar merah tergeletak di atas tempat tidur Lucy. Kecurigaannya pun bertambah. Tapi Levy, ia tetap tidak mendesak sahabatnya itu untuk bercerita.

* * *

Malam telah larut. Lucy masih duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menunggu seperti biasa. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu Rufus, bukan hanya sekedar untuk mendengarkan ceritanya saja. Setelah apa yang sudah ia dan Rufus lakukan semalam, ia merasa harus berbicara lebih jauh lagi dengan pria itu. Apa lagi itu adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan hal itu.

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Lucy terlihat senang karena ia menduga bahwa Rufus telah datang. Tapi ada yang sedikit janggal karena biasanya Rufus masuk ke rumahnya lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Tak mau ambil pusing, Lucy segera bangkit menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Setelah membukanya, ia terkejut karena yang mendatanginya bukanlah Rufus, melainkan beberapa orang pria yang tidak ia ketahui siapa.

"Mana manusia elang itu?" seorang pria yang merupakan pemimpin rombangan itu bertanya dengan nada yang tegas, menahan keinginan Lucy untuk menanyakan siapa mereka.

Lucy yang mengetahui bahwa yang dimaksud oleh pria paruh baya itu adalah Rufus, langsung bertanya dengan nada yang tajam. "Apa yang kau inginkan dari Rufus."

Pemimpin dari rombongan itu memberikan isyarat ke pada anak buahnya. Salah seorang anak buahnya tiba-tiba menarik tangan Lucy dan menahannya.

"Lepaskan!" Lucy memberonta.

"Rufus, kalau kau tidak mau wanita murahan ini terluka, maka tampakkanlah wajahmu! Aku tahu kau sedang bersembunyi di sini!" sahut pemimpin rombongan itu dengan suara yang lantang.

Seketika, Rufus muncul dari balik atap kemudian ia melompat ke tanah.

"Lepaskan Lucy, Profesor Zero. Kau tidak punya urusan dengannya. Sudah cukup kau melakukan kejahatan selama ini. Seharusnya kau segera menyerahkan diri dan menebus kesalahanmu," ujar Rufus lantang. Lucy baru pertama kali mendengar Rufus berbicara seperti itu.

Profesor Zero tertawa dengan suara yang menggelegar. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku karena kau hanyalah alat ciptaanku. Kau kuciptakan dari gamet seorang wanita jalang dan seekor elang liar untuk menghasilkan manusia yang memiliki kemampuan seperti elang dan bisa terbang. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak sepenuhnya berhasil karena kau tidak bisa terbang," jelas Profesor Zero dengan nada yang menghina. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena kau kubiarkan hidup, sampah!"

"Kau... keterlaluan!" geram Rufus.

Dengan penuh kemarahan, Rufus langsung bergerak ke arah profesor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Digenggamnya leher pria beruban itu. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Rufus melihat ke bawahnya. Sebuah benda tajam menancap tepat di perutnya, mengeluarkan darah segar yang tak berhenti menetes. Profesor Zero tersenyum. Ia menarik pisau yang ia tancapkan di perut Rufus itu dengan cepat.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaak..." Lucy berteriak dan dengan sekali tarikan ia terbebas dari pria yang menahannya.

Ia berlutut di depan Rufus yang telah jatuh ke tanah. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, sama seperti darah yang keluar dari perut Rufus. Seakan-akan ikut menangis, langit gelap menurunkan tetesan-tetesan air, membasahi apa-apa saja yang ada di bawahnya.

"Ma... maafkan aku, Lucy. A-aku telah melibatkanmu," ucap Rufus dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Lucy dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "_Ti amo_1, Lu... cy."

Rufus menutup kedua matanya, membuat Lucy menangis sejadi-jadi. Salah seorang anak buah profesor mendekati Lucy, bersiap menusuknya. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar sirine mobil polisi. Beberapa orang polisi datang lalu menodongkan senjatanya ke arah Profesor dan anak buahnya.

Levy keluar dari mobil polisi dan berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Lucy... maaf, aku terlambat," gadis itu ikut menangis melihat sahabatnya itu.

Lucy masih menangis dan memeluk Rufus yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Malam itu merupakan malam terakhir bagi Lucy maupun Rufus setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama pada malam-malam sebelumnya.

* * *

_Setelah itu, Profesor Zero dan para pekerjanya ditangkap. Oraci__ό__n Corp juga -embrio ciptaan yang sudah siap diimplantasikan ditemukan di laboratoriumnya. Aku kemudian diminta menjadi saksi dipengadilan mereka. Profesor Zero dan para pekerjanya benar-benar terbukti mereka selama ini yang telah mencuri informasi rahasia perusahaan-perusahaan besar di Kota Roma juga terungkap._

Wanita berambut pirang panjang yang diikat tinggi ke belakang itu tersenyum. Ia meletakkan setangkai lili putih di atas batu nisan yang bertulis "Rufus Lohr" itu kemudian menarik napas panjang. Angin, musim semi berhembus di lokasi pemakaman itu.

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang menghampiri wanita itu. Sesosok pria berambut hitam itu mendekatinya bersama seorang bocah kecil yang berusia kira-kira tiga tahun.

"_Ms. _Lucy, sudah waktunya Anda melakukan _interview_ untuk novel terbaru Anda. Sebaiknya Anda segera bersiap-siap menemui para wartawan itu."

Lucy menoleh kemudian tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Rufus," Lucy memeluk bocah kecil berambut pirang yang datang bersama pria itu. "Terima kasih, Gray, kau telah mau menjaga Rufus untukku."

"Hn... sudah sewajarnya saya sebagai seorang editor membantu Anda dalam segala hal," balas pria yang bernama Gray itu.

Gray kemudian melirik makam yang berada dihadapannya. "Rufus kecil, katakan pada ayahmu bahwa kau memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat baik."

Bocah yang bernama Rufus itu tersenyum. "Mama... baik."

Gray dan Lucy tertawa kecil. Terik cahaya matahari menambah kehangatan suasana.

_Rufus, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Kau telah memberikanku inspirasi sehingga aku bisa menggapai cita-citaku. Juga, kau telah memberiku seorang putra, putra yang baik. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya..._

1 Aku cinta kamu


End file.
